Star Wars: Episode VII: Return of the Jedi 1/12
Star Wars: Episode VII: Return of the Jedi 1/12 is the new Star Wars movie to premiere on November 24th, 2013. It is set between the events of Ep VI: Return of the Jedi and Ep I, II, III, IV,V and The Force Unleashed. Plot 5 years after Luke Skywalker was on Cloud City, a male Gran farmhand named Neeko (J. G. Quintel) and the Queen of Geonosis (Lori Alan) are assigned to take care of a Rodian child named Greedo (Jake T. Austin) whose mom has been assassinated by stormtroopers on Rodia. While flying over Kamino, the Queen's ship, the Tantive V, is under attack by Darth Vader and some stromtroopers. The Queen plans to escape with Neeko, but they can't leave little Greedo onboard with Vader attacking. Meanwhile onboard, two friendly Mon Calamari pirates Rokka and Maldar (William Salyers and Tim Allen) are taken hostage by Vader while putting the secret plans to Death Star II in R2-D2. R2 with his companions, N6-R3, a security droid (Frank Welker) and R-3PO, a protocol droid who can speak 1700 languages, escape with the plans, but before entering the pod, the Queen arrives and tells them they have to take care of Greedo because Neeko has been captured. R2-D2, N6-R3, R-3PO and Greedo escape to Tatooine where R2-D2 and R-3PO are captured by Jawas (except for N6-R3 and Greedo) and are stuck in their sandcrawler for the night. The next morning, N6-R3 and Greedo arrive at Owen and Beru Lars' home, at the same time as the sandcrawler. They meet Ahsoka Tano (Ashley Eckstein) who buys R2-D2 and R-3PO with N6-R3 and Greedo. In the garage, R-3PO is given an oil bath while Ashoka cleans out R2-D2 and N6-R3. She cracks out a stone revealing Neeko's image, who keeps repeating "Help me, Ahsoka Tano. You're my only hope." Greedo arrives and tells Ahsoka that R2-D2 is the property of Starkiller, and it's a private message for him. Ahsoka wonders if Greedo means old Jobi-Wan Starkiller. Greedo thinks that Ahsoka is mistakened and tells her again that Starkiller is the owner of R2-D2. Ahsoka tells them she dosen't know any Starkiller but old Jobi-Wan lives out beyond the Dune Sea. She leaves with Greedo for dinner and leaves R2-D2, R-3PO and N6-R3 in the garage all alone. When Ahsoka and Greedo return to the garage, N6-R3 and R-3PO are the only droids left there. They tell them R2 has left, searching for Starkiller. They can't go out searching for the droid for all the Tusken Raiders around. The next day, they find R2-D2 and stop him. However, they hear Tusken Raiders from the southeast. They decide to go check it out. However, Ahsoka, N6 and 3PO are startled while Greedo and R2 hide. After the battle, Starkiller (Sam Witner) meets R2-D2, Ahsoka and Greedo. They find R-3PO's head and N6-R3's arm. Ahsoka believes that they are dead, however, R-3PO arrives with N6, stating that they are still alive. Back at Starkiller's homestead, Ahsoka is given a scrub-off by an ASP droid. Meanwhile, Greedo learns the ways of the Jedi and is given Shaak Ti's lightsaber. Starkiller reveals that a young Jedi named Darth Vader helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He also reveals the tragic death of Shaak Ti: Vader betrayed her and murdered her while Ahsoka escaped from Order 66. They ask R2-D2 to play the entire message. He does as they do so. He plays the entire message that says: "Ahsoka Tano. Years ago, you served Anakin Skywalker and Shaak Ti in the Clone Wars. Tantive V is under attack by Vader and his squad. I believe my mission to Kamino is failed. I placed the Death Star II plans into the memory of this R2 unit. I hope you retrieve this message, so you and your squad can rescue me and Admiral Ackbar's son, Mos Calamardos, from Vader. Help me, Ahsoka Tano. You're my only hope." They decide to save Neeko and the galaxy. They head to the Mos Eisley Cantina to find a ship who will take them to the Kamino system. They meet Boba Fett with Jar-Jar Binks and a Wookiee named Takka. Boba agrees to take them to Kamino to meet with the Queen of Geonosis. However, before he can leave, Boba Fett encounters Bossk, who is ready to shoot him for not giving Vader the money. Fett, however, kills Bossk for not giving him spare time for the money. The gang arrive at Fett's ship Slave I, and they take off for the Kamino system. They meet Queen Eden of Geonosis who is a human herself and her daughter, Princess Meia. They join Ahsoka and Greedo's band, but before they can accept, a duck-billed platypus called Dar-Jar Kinks arrives, who is a Jedi himself. Eden, Meia and Dar-Jar join Ahsoka and Greedo's band of heroes, along with 3 Jedi Knights, a male Togruta named Shaak Ti II, a female Rodian named Matheesa (who looks a lot like Greedo's mom) and a male Gungan named Undertow. They head for Cloud City to recruit Mon Mothma, Squid co-pilot Teeko and Lando Calrissian. They say yes, making the ragtag band of adventurers called "The Undertowers" ready for battle. They reach Death Star II, but can't escape for a tractor beam. They disguise themselves as Stormtroopers, and head to the computer room. Starkiller tells them to stay here so he can unlock the Tractor Beam. The Undertowers decide to save Neeko and Mos Calamardos. They're locked in Detention Block AA-25. They reach them but 20 stormtroopers arrive so Greedo is injured by a shot, and dive into a filthy trash compactor. The Undertowers are saved by R-3PO when he turns off the trash compactor. Meanwhile, Starkiller confronts Darth Vader, who is currently dueling Luke Skywalker. He and Luke battle Vader until Luke cuts his hand off with Starkiller confronting Palpatine. He reaches the tractor beam just in time to switch it off. Meanwhile, Eden is paired with Greedo while the others battle the Stormtroopers. They reach a crane room where they meet R2-Q5. The three reach an expandible bridge. Eden reveals she learned the code from when she was in the Academy: AT-6E2A1. The bridge expands and they make it across. They catch up with Ahsoka and the others just in time to see Starkiller's death. Fett tells them it's time to escape. They climb onboard Slave I and repair Greedo just in time as the Death Star II explodes. Onboard, Greedo is made a Jedi Knight by Ahsoka for showing bravery, Shaak Ti II for proving he is the Chosen One, Matheesa by obtaining a powerful lightsaber and Undertow for showing courage. They celebrate their victory on Cloud City. Boba Fett drinks a glass of wine with Eden and Jar-Jar while the others celebrate. Greedo walks away to join Mos Calamardos, who is looking at the setting sun of Bespin. After it sets, Greedo and Mos Calamardos join Boba, Eden and Jar-Jar. They raise their glasses to Greedo and Starkiller. Boba finally mentions the last lines of the film before drinking another glass of wine: "Life will find a way. May the Undertowers await more adventures." Characters Major #Greedo, the main protagonist, a male Rodian child who wants to become a Jedi Knight. #Queen Eden of Geonosis, the main deuteragonist, the Human Queen of Geonosis. #Ahsoka Tano, the main tritagonist, Anakin Skywalker's padawan from the Clone Wars. #Boba Fett, one of The Undertowers members, is a bounty hunter. Son of Jango Fett. #R2-D2, an astromech droid that belongs to Anakin Skywalker. Joins The Undertowers. #R-3PO, A red protocol droid who is different from C-3PO: He can translate over 1700 languages. #N6-R3, a pit droid. Shut down after the Death Star II explodes. #R2-Q5, a Death Star droid. Property of Greedo. #Jar-Jar Binks, a Gungan who was a member of the Republic Senate. Joins the Undertowers. #Shaak Ti II, a Jedi Master. Looks a lot like Shakk Ti, but with a robe and a green lightsaber. #Matheesa, a Jedi Master. Looks a lot like Greedo's mother, but with a purple lightsaber. #Undertow, a Jedi Master. Looks like Jar-Jar Binks, but with a robe and a Blue Lightsaber. #Takka, a Wookiee warrior. He stays on the Slave I at the Death Star II. Joins the Undertowers. #Princess Meia, Eden's daughter. Joins the Undertowers. #Neeko, a Gran farmhand. Saved by and Joins the Undertowers. #Rokka, a friendly Mon Calamari pirate. Joins The Undertowers. #Maldar, A friendly Mon Calamari pirate. Joins The Undertowers. #Starkiller, Darth Vader's secret apprentice. Becomes part of the Force when Palpatine kills him. #Teeko, a squid co-pilot. Joins the Undertowers. #Mos Calamardos, Admiral Ackbar's son. Joins the Undertowers by the end of the film. Minor #Dar-Jar Kinks, Eden's pet platypus. #Mon Mothma, a leader of the Rebel Alliance. Joins the Undertowers. #Lando Calrissian, owner and runner of Cloud City. Joins the Undertowers. #Darth Vader, the main antagonist. Only appears in archive footage from Episode VI. #Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Knight. Only appears in archive footage from Episode VI. #Emperor Palpatine, Ruler of the Empire. Only appears in archive footage from Episode VI. Cast *Jake T. Austin as Greedo *Lori Alan as Queen Eden *Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano *Temura Morrison as Boba Fett *Kenny Baker as R2-D2 and R2-Q5 *Anthony Daniels as R-3PO *Frank Welker as N6-R3 *Ahmed Best as Jar-Jar Binks *Tom Kenny as Shaak Tii II *Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Matheesa *Billy Crystal as Undertow *Peter Mayhew as Takka *Julianna Donald as Princess Meia *J. G. Qunitel as Neeko *William Salyers as Rokka *Tim Allen as Maldar *Sam Witner as Starkiller *Dar-Jar Kinks as himself *Caroline Blakiston as Mon Mothma *Tim Hodge as Teeko *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian *James Earl Jones as Darth Vader (archive footage) *Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker (archive footage) *Ian Macdirmid as Emperor Palpatine (archive footage) *Moises Arias as Mos Calamardos Category:2013 movies Category:Star Wars